


Mayfly

by charshiroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 战后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charshiroom/pseuds/charshiroom
Summary: 只为了邀请一个人的霍格沃茨校庆日
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Mayfly

Mayfly

I 

“校庆日？”我感觉自己仿佛出现了幻听，德拉科说想要庆祝霍格沃茨的校庆，“我怎么不知道你对霍格沃茨有那么深的感情？”

“你可以当作我是太有钱但没什么事做。”

好吧，有钱是毋庸置疑的，但这些金加隆可不是靠无所事事得来的，我们是经历过战争的一代，我敢说有所成长的不止是我，德拉科变得——内敛？或者该说沉稳？总之比学生时代好了不少。

“那么，你加入吗？”

“要出钱吗？”

他朝我挑起眉尾，就像是我刚才对他发出了质问似的。

“你在说钱吗，布雷斯？”

“好吧，好吧，我明白了，马尔福先生，”我这么说道，抬起双手做投降的动作，“想要我做什么？”

我和妈妈在大战中保持了中立，因此战后的清算与我们无关。但是德拉科和马尔福家族却不同，当时官司打了很久，魔法部最后无罪释放了德拉科、判处马尔福夫人十年的社会服务，而老马尔福先生回到了阿兹卡班，但不知道他们使用了什么方法（无论如何，他们是马尔福不是吗？）成功保下了自己名下半数左右的财产。也不知道德拉科是用了什么办法，在五年间又赚回了一大笔，我猜可能已经补上了当初被魔法部没收的那部分缺口。

霍格沃茨可没教这个，不然我也应该是个富翁才对。

或许德拉科真的就和他的名字一样是一条龙吧，有能力收集起他看到的每一枚金加隆，并且躺在上面睡大觉，幸好他不会喷火——哦不，他发起火来就和好斗的赫布底里群岛黑龙一样。

“我相信你继承了扎比尼夫人的社交能力，即使没有也不要告诉我，所以我希望你帮忙筹划校庆日，还有我希望在《预言家日报》上看到有关邀请我们这一届的学生来参加校庆日的广告，给在魔法部供职的同届生送邀请函。”

“只是个校庆而已。”

“就像你说的，这只是个该死的校庆，”我看向德拉科，他却心虚地避开了视线，假装展开了一小张羊皮纸在仔细看着什么，“还有，送到魔法部的请柬我会准备好，还有问题吗？有问题我也不想回答，自己解决，布雷斯，你是个成年人了。”

II

校庆邀请广告见报的前一天，德拉科的秘书亲自送来了一大盒卷好的、扎着丝带的邀请函，丝带上有受邀人的名字，我注意到丝带和名字用了受邀人学院的配色，因为刚好看见一根猩红色丝带上写着金色的Harry Potter。

我本人对波特没有成见，他是个足以打败黑魔王的纯血统巫师，而且继承了波特和布莱克家族的财富，总而言之除了头上有条难看的疤和一头不符合我审美情趣的乱七八糟的头发之外（鉴于的确是他从黑魔王手里拯救了这个世界），我不算太讨厌他。

所以吸引我目光的并不是他的名字，而是书写那个名字的字体和其他的不同。

“这都是你写的？”

试探性地问德拉科的秘书，一个穿着职业套装、高挑漂亮的金发女孩，我对她没有印象，或许不是霍格沃茨的学生。

“没错，”她回答，带着些不明显的法国口音，又补上一句，“除了给波特先生的邀请函。”

见鬼，我就知道那是德拉科的字迹。

III

“就当是感谢审判时他为妈妈和我出庭作证。”

这是德拉科给我的答复，就像我不知道他什么时候对霍格沃茨那么有感情一样，我也不知道他什么时候变成了一个有所谓“感恩之心”的人。

“你在企图说服我还是你自己？”

大战结束之后德拉科被庭审和家族事务缠身，没有回学校上完七年级，他甚至都不算是霍格沃茨的毕业生，大战后的第五年，他却突然以校董的身份决定要举办一次校庆日，这件事本来就让人觉得匪夷所思。

不过在看到那张德拉科亲自写的邀请函之后我明白了，说是写的不太准确，因为上面一个字也没有，上面是一幅很幼稚的线条画，用了点小魔法让它动了起来。

我见过一次几乎一样的画面内容：三年级，德拉科以手臂受伤为借口，改变了斯莱特林比赛日期的那次，他给波特的纸鹤上。

“你说得没错，布雷斯。”

德拉科卸下了一些防备，只是不知为什么，就只是这么一瞬间，他看起来就显得有些疲惫了，他同意了我的说法：“事实上我也不知道究竟在企图说服谁。”

“我甚至不曾说服自己，从来没有。”

他补充到。

“这么说来，潘西说的是真的？”

“什么？”

他狠狠皱起眉头，说话都变得粗声粗气了些，这不怪他，换了是我要在年少时候被迫一直和潘西·帕金森那样的女孩一直绑在一起也会这样，不，我的反应可能还要更大，相比之下其实德拉科已经相当克制了。

“她怀疑过你。”

“怀疑我什么？我和她没有那种关系。”

德拉科提高了一点音量，就像这样就能和潘西完全撇清关系一样。

“镇静点，不是男女关系之间的怀疑，她只是告诉过我，她觉得你喜欢波特。”

“难以置信？”

“的确，不过我更难以相信居然潘西·帕金森也会说对什么事。”

IV

“我告诉你，布雷斯，我怀疑德拉科喜欢男生——不，别急着否认，我不是说他是个同性恋，只是说他喜欢的人是哈利·波特。很难相信是吧？

“但我从没见过他对别的人那么上心过。

“还有，你们这些可怜的、幼稚的男生都是这样，你们学不会别的吸引喜欢的人的注意力的办法，就算是德拉科也一样。”

潘西冲进公共休息室的时候只有我一个人在，她叽叽喳喳的声音让正在写一篇草药学论文的我头都要炸了：

“那不可怜的女生呢？只会黏着喜欢的人散发并不存在的魅力？”

“闭嘴，布雷斯，”她的声音变得更尖锐了，“放着我名门大小姐潘西·帕金森去喜欢一个哈利·波特？！

“你看着吧，德拉科绝对不可能和该死的波特在一起的，绝对！”

V

“所以，是从什么时候开始的？”

我试探着问道，他没有马上回答而是问我要不要喝点什么。看了一眼挂钟，现在完全不是下午茶的时间，又看了一眼他看过来的灰眼睛，不太确定地说：

“威士忌？”

显然他从我嘴里听到了想要的答案，他摆了了摆手，一边的羽毛笔就从底座上悬浮起来，开始在羊皮纸上书写，不用说也知道就坐在外面的那个女秘书桌上也会有另一支羽毛笔动起来。

“两杯威士忌。”

上班时间喝酒当然不对，但那些规定显然并不是用来约束高层，而德拉科的身份中最著名的除了“前食死徒”以外，就是各种董事和高层。

那个漂亮的金发女郎换了一身和昨天不同的职业套装，和大多数秘书一样，她卷着精致的大波浪卷儿，化着无可挑剔的妆容，显然她和我一样深谙和德拉科相处之道，整个过程中除了问好和告退再没多话。

办公室里一时寂静无声，一时间只有刚才金发秘书的高跟鞋踩上厚重地毯时候几乎难以听见的沉闷声音隐约被推出耳际，我看着手里的威士忌，把酒液在杯子里旋转起来，装作很有兴趣地想要看看是不是可以像葡萄酒一样观察它的壁挂。

直到德拉科开始叙述。

VI

我是在什么时候喜欢上波特的？

具体的时间不可追溯，而当我意识到的时候已经是很久以后了。

出入社交场合很早，但不代表我是一个喜欢主动社交的人。

我的双亲都来自于古老高贵且血统纯粹的家族，而且马尔福的财富使得这个家族的姓氏就有如社交界的一顶冠冕，从出生起就戴在我的头顶。我不必主动结交任何人，因为所有人都对我头上冠冕的光芒趋之若鹜。

波特是第一个我想要主动结交的人，在那之前我从没有试图去取得任何一个不姓马尔福的人的好感。不过跨出第一步总是困难的，而且波特显然与我曾经遇到过的人都不一样，所以我在全年级新生的面前被他干脆地拒绝了。

但在那之前我就知道他，当然，所有巫师家庭的小孩都知道他，我打赌韦斯莱家的红头发穷鬼也是冲着波特那该死的名声去的，没有人能拒绝一个还在襁褓里就击败了连名字都不能提的黑巫师的人。

整个一年级我都忍不住想，如果当时在霍格沃茨特快上一听到波特也在就去去找他的车厢、和他坐在一起，是不是一切都会不一样？

很可惜，即使我是个巫师也无法任意将时间倒流，即使可以也不可能有人能承受将时间回到战争之前的风险，即使敢于承受，所有官方的时间转换器能回到的时间都被限制在了战争之后。

我无法追回任何过去的时间，除了回到冥想盆里看那些既成事实，得承认我曾经试过修改，只是无法哪怕只是想象，波特会用什么样的表情握住我的手。

我是在最绝望也最狼狈的时候意识到自己喜欢波特的。

那时候父亲被捕入狱，学校里几乎所有人都对我避之不及，而我得在孤立和恐惧之中策划一场谋杀。

鲜血呛进气管让我一度以为自己就要去见梅林了的时候，其实那时我想，至少有一瞬间那么想过：如果死了也不错。

体温流失得很快，我感觉不到泡湿我衣裤的冷水的刺骨，甚至快要感觉不到自己的四肢。即使之后在战争中我也不曾与死亡那么接近过。

那天落进盥洗室的日光很刺眼，我记得我颤抖着呼吸想要减轻一点胸口的痛楚却无济于事，那可比被狮鹫抓伤还痛得多，但我不能像那次一样大喊大叫，我失去了娇纵的资格和呼喊的能力，只能眯起眼睛抵挡光线，大概是在等待死亡。

我知道面朝光闭起眼睛就会看到一片血红，但不知道濒死的时候时间会被放慢拉长，而过往的人生会一幕幕闪回，而我那天以前的从始至终都有波特，从入学到飞行课，从禁林到魁地奇球场……甚至是小时候读到过的英雄故事里，只是儿时想象的英雄影像被替换成了第一次见波特的时候，在摩金夫人长袍店，我记不起他穿的什么，只记得那头乱糟糟的黑头发和破眼镜下面那双闪亮的绿眼睛

——那时才想起，原来我比韦斯莱先遇到他。

到最后，连我的魔杖都臣服于救世之星，而我只是被他拯救的这个世界里微不足道的一部分。

VII

这是我听过最疯狂的故事，德拉科·马尔福一直喜欢，或者说是近乎卑微地暗恋着哈利·波特。

是我疯了还是他疯了？

可能从五年级的时候开始这个世界就疯了。

保持中立的我不知道他身上究竟发生了什么，他也从没和我们分享过那些“秘密”，包括那件划破很长一道口子、沾着血迹的衬衣。

“我终于知道为什么你没有扔掉那件破衣服了。”

“如果你说的是我差点被波特杀了的时候穿的那一件，在离开学校的时候我没机会带走它。”

德拉科没有面向我，他喝了一口酒，一缕头发从他的额头散落下来扫到了我能看到的这一边眼睛，似乎正是因为这个，他垂下了眼睑，伦敦冷灰色的光线从他身后的窗口落进来让我看不清他的表情，只能看见一圈洇散的银白轮廓。

认识德拉科很多年，而且从学生时期开始我们的关系就还算不错，老实说我曾羡慕过他，很难有人会不羡慕他的家世背景，而像有我这样成长背景的人也很难不羡慕他拥有马尔福先生那样的父亲。我的确想象过和他互换人生的可能性，至少在五年级之前那么想过，因为在那之后，直到战争结束五年后的今天，这是我第一次看见坦诚的德拉科。

我见过他从除了向波特找茬之外无所事事又无忧无虑的模样，也看见过他一点点滑入深渊却抓不到救命稻草的模样……萨拉查教的明哲保身在那时候起了很大作用，我们没有人站在他那一边，他也没有试图将其他任何人拖进深渊。

“你打算怎么做？”

“你指什么？”

他用一手手掌托着杯底，另一只手的食指指腹有一下没一下地点着玻璃杯沿，抬起眼睛看向了墙壁某处，我也忍不住顺着他的目光看过去，只是那里空无一物。

“校庆日，你有什么打算？”

德拉科给出的预算对于一个校庆日来说过于庞大，当然不能排除他花了这么多钱只为了远远瞧一眼波特，毕竟他从来不是个勇敢的人，也算不上是个有野心的人。

“我能有什么打算？”

最后他让我帮忙找两把火弩箭。

“老型号了。”

“我的最后一把飞天扫帚。”他回答道，把已经空了的威士忌杯子放在桌上，“那时候什么也没来得及从霍格沃茨带走。”

我没有问他为什么需要两把，毕竟波特的那把被教授们轮番检查过的火弩箭很有名气。

VIII

校庆日被安排在五月，而我是名义上的组织者。

“因为你在战时保持了中立。”

这是德拉科给我的理由。

“你只是害怕波特不来。”

我知道自己说对了，因为德拉科狠狠地剜了我一眼。

德拉科在社交场合从来都是游刃有余，尤其是学会掩藏自己神情里的傲慢和总是不自觉出口的讽刺之后，这不是说他变成了一个好相处的人，只是失去了马尔福先生的庇佑后他迅速为自己建筑了一座城池。

只是他的眼睛就是堡垒的突破口，因为他的目光一直在游移，似乎是要掌控全场，但我知道他其实只是在搜寻还没到的波特。

“他可能不会来了。”

一直到学生们准备的节目都表演完毕，我们再次坐在霍格沃茨的礼堂里，就像入学时那样，只是再也不像四周围绕的孩子们那样兴奋，因为再也不会像这个年纪的学生们那样容易被取悦了——一天繁重课程结束后的一块甜点、魁地奇训练之后的一杯南瓜汁、斯莱特林地窖里永不熄灭的炉火和黑湖漏下的摇曳的光斑……

“应该吧。”

IX

波特是在晚餐结束后匆匆赶到的，看起来有些邋遢。

他在魔法部的傲罗司任职，虽然和德拉科一样没有完成最后一年的学业，也没有参加N.E.W.T.考试，但是不会有任何一个职位会拒绝他。

波特看起来不是很好——不是说过得不好，只是那一如既往糟糕的头发、没清理的胡渣和快扩散到颧骨的青黑眼圈，还有皱巴巴还有污渍的格子衬衣，他还戴着那副眼镜，我敢说那就像是他的招牌，只是不知道那条传奇的伤疤是不是还在，因为在他胡乱地清理过自己的脸的时候，显然没有顾及头发下面，这一切都让他看起来不那么体面，至少不像是出席宴会该有的样子。

似乎感受到我在打量他，于是他解释道：“加了几天班，不过我不想错过今天的校庆日，但也没多少时间，如果你介意……”

“不，波特，一点也不，欢迎你，”不知为什么，我好像是波特进来之后遇到的第一个人，刚好也是今天活动的“组织者”，而我碰巧也知道，如果他没有到场的话，今天这场耗资不菲的庆祝将会毫无意义，“正等着你呢。”

他可能以为我说的是客套话，也跟着客气地一边道谢一边握住我伸出的手。

就像我说过的，我们再也不会像刚才在礼堂里嬉闹的学生们那样容易取悦，而德拉科为了取悦波特，或者说是请求他的降临，用满堂的宾客做牛皮纸和细麻绳，精心包装好两把过时的火弩箭，而我是负责在晨雾里将礼物扔在霍格沃茨礼堂长桌上的猫头鹰。

X

波特花了很长时间应付学生们和校友们，即使他现在的外表看上去称得上是狼狈。

德拉科和我找了一块阴影最浓的角落，一起半倚着同一根柱子远远地看着，我们甚至召唤来两杯酒，伪装成老同学喝酒叙旧的样子。实际上却是一句话也没有说，德拉科只是专注地看着那边而已。

他突然怔了一下，连带着整个身体都僵硬了一拍，我朝波特的方向看去，只来得及捕捉到他回过头和朋友们说了什么，然后站起身告辞的动作，再回身时，旁边的德拉科已经毫无声息地消失了。

XI

我当然能猜到他们去了哪里，毕竟两把已经停产的飞天扫帚并不是那么容易找到。

所以来得及在太阳落山之前看他们俩在魁地奇球场上空飞行的样子，这意外的让人有种回到了学生时代的错觉，回到半眯着眼睛过滤过强的光线以捕捉球员动态的魁地奇球场的看台。

我想自己不会明白他们在空中划过的每一个弧度是不是都在传达某种只有找球手能看懂的密语，这可能可以作为一个在校期间没有参与魁地奇的遗憾。

他们俩都是很有天赋的飞行者，这一点从第一节飞行课就能知道，至少我本人是做不到那样急速的攀升和不要命的俯冲——毕竟我是一个有眼力见儿的斯莱特林，当然不会去球场里打扰他们，所以不知道是否有人受伤——当他们再次像两支利剑一样射向被余辉烧得火红的天空的时候，我就知道没有人受伤。

“波特差点杀了我，也从火海里救过我。”

他们就好像一同冲向了燃烧着的天空，只是这一次不需要拯救，只需要告别，向过去的一切告别，无论之后他们的关系会变成什么样。

XII

直到火海燃尽，金星明显地显露在天际的时候，我看到德拉科独自从球场走出来，他说波特其实还有紧急任务，只是和司里要了两个小时的假赶来。

德拉科说完，最后一线阳光就沉入了地平线，终于到了校庆日的最后一个环节，本来是为他和波特准备的——从球场后面、德拉科背对的地方，第一簇烟花破空而出，接着又有更多的烟花飞上天去，这让我想起了刚才在球场里纵情飞行的德拉科和波特。

一束代表着斯莱特林的绿色火焰在空中炸开一条长蛇，远处传来学生们的欢呼和烟火的爆鸣，在长蛇投下的绿色光芒里，我看见德拉科的一只手里攥着什么东西。

在下一次爆鸣响起再次投下光芒的时候我才看清：

那是一颗金色飞贼。


End file.
